1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a computer system for art therapy and a computer-readable storage medium in which a program of instructions for art therapy is stored, more specifically to a computer system and a computer-readable storage medium that can contribute to the art therapy through an analysis and evaluation of data with objectivity, consistency, reliability and validity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Art therapy has been widely recognized as a useful tool that can diagnose the psychological, personality and intellectual status of a person who paints or draws, detect changes in the person's status and also improve the person's status. Tests such as House-Tree-Person (HTP), Draw A Person (DAP) and Kinetic Family Drawings (KFD) are techniques called the “projection method,” which is developed in the field of psychology for its own purposes.
Meanwhile, in the field of art therapy, various techniques called art therapy assessment have also been developed for its own purposes. Such techniques include Descriptive Assessment of Psychiatric Artwork (DAPA), Diagnostic Drawing Series (DDS), A Person Picking an Apple from a Tree (PPAT), Face Stimulus Assessment (FSA), Ulman Personality Assessment Procedure (UPAP),Silver Test and Favorite Kind of Day (FKD). However, these art therapy techniques or art therapy assessments still have many problems in objectivity, consistency, reliability and validity because they are easily dependent on art therapist's subjective experience, knowledge and judgment.